The Heroes Returned
by shinraui1243
Summary: A war lost. A villain victorious. Team RWBY, legends though they were, could not fight what they were never prepared for. In the face of defeat, the Last Heroes of Remnant make a drastic choice, returning to the past to fight anew. For if you cannot stop the end, why not change the beginning?


**Hey all, Shinraui1243 here.**

 **So I know I should probably be finishing up the next chapter of Rebuilding a Rose (my other, first-er story for those new here), but I had this idea get stuck in my head. I just reaaaaaally needed to write it up, so I have! Enjoy**

 **My shenanigans game is weak, therefore I have been unable to fool my way to the rights of RWBY, which still lie firmly with Roosterteeth**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Reflected**

"Weeeeeeeeiiiiisss, when is it my turn?!"

"As soon as your sister stops acting like a baby and gets on the glyph!" Weiss gave her partner a deadpan stare.

"Hey, who're you calling a baby?" Yang called from across the small courtyard, still nervously eyeing the ticking clock glyph between them. The Emerald Tower of Beacon stood proudly in the distance behind her, while a classroom building loomed to the heiress' right.

"You, since you're the one being an infantile oaf!" Weiss called back, partially in jest, the other part in actual annoyance.

"Man Weiss, that's cold, even for you." Yang dramatically placed a hand over her heart. "Besides, I don't think Blakey's doing so hot after her go. She's even quieter than before." The blonde brawler gestured over to her own teammate, who was sitting and reading on a bench to Weiss' left. To Yang's credit, it did take an unusually long time for the Faunus to reply with a thumbs up, though this was more likely the result of being engrossed in the book than anything else.

"Yaaaaaaaang, just get in the glyph already so it can be my turn!" Ruby stomped the ground with a pout on her face.

"I don't know Rubes, the evidence seems clear. I don't think this is a good idea." Yang's wary look didn't drop, even in the face of Ruby's puppy-dog eyes.

"How can it not be a good idea? You get to move faster, and Blake was able to throw lasers! LASERS!" The crimsonette waved her arms frantically to simulate the effects.

"Ruby, your weapon is already a sniper rifle, why would you need to throw your slashes?" Weiss asked, a hint of humor in her voice.

"Uh, duh, because it would be awesome! I'd be all like WATCHAAA, and the bad guys would be like HAHAHA, THAT WASN'T EVEN CLOSE, but then the laser slice would get them and they would be all like BLAARRGH and it would be sooooooo cool!" Weiss couldn't help but giggle at Ruby's antics as the girl speed back and forth at high speeds to reenact each side of her story. A many months ago she would have been thoroughly annoyed with the whole exchange. Now though, after everything they'd been through as partners, as a team, Weiss could honestly say to herself that she enjoyed times like this. Nobody else could know (she had an image to uphold after all), but she'd been terrified of the thought of losing Ruby back in Mountain Glenn. It was times like this that she remembered what she'd almost lost, an important person, despite their relatively short year together.

A dear, very important person indeed.

Turning back to courtyard, she smirked. "See Yang? Ruby's game and Blake has done this twice now. You're the only scaredy cat left now."

The blonde still looked apprehensive. "I, er, just remembered! I've got some homework to do, I should really get on that!" A loud bark of laughter emitted from her partner on the bench, while Weiss and Ruby looked unamused. "Besides, I don't think it's a good idea to go faster than Monty intended. I wouldn't want him to get Yang-ry and smite me or something." Yang put on big grin to sell her pun.

The sale was ignored as Weiss' annoyance reached its peak. "Oh, for the love of Dust, just get on the bloody glyph already! Nothing will go wrong, I've done the math and the glyph construction is sound and Ruby what do you want?!" The heiress turned to her partner who was now frantically tugging at her sleeve.

"Uhhhh, Weiss, is it supposed to be spinning like that?"

Weiss looked to where Ruby was pointing, only to see her glyph spinning rather quickly. It…was not supposed to do that. The heiress noted both Yang and Blake had started carefully edging their way around the outer rim of the courtyard towards her. Confused, Weiss tried to cancel her Semblance, only to find the glyph was still there.

"Weiss, I think you should stop the glyph now." Blake worriedly stated as she sidled up into the group. Yang nodded in agreement as the clock face started to spin even faster, generating its own small whirlwind.

"I'm trying but for some reason it won't listen to me!" Weiss shouted as the whirlwind picked up speed. She didn't understand, her glyphs had never done something like this before!

"What do you mean you can't stop it, it's your Semblance!?" Yang yelled out, narrowly dodging a bolt of energy that arced out from the tornado.

Just as Weiss was about to respond, the glyph suddenly stopped, its clock face locked to 12:00 flat and not moving at all. That was even stranger to Weiss, as it wasn't supposed to show any set time. A quick attempt to cancel it again was met with the same scenario.

Yang quickly dusted herself off before turning to the group with a shaky grin. "Well, that was a thi-"

"GET DOWN!"

Weiss felt herself get tackled abruptly to the ground, the sudden presence of a red cloak indicating the culprit. She saw a blur of black as Blake leapt towards Yang, probably with a similar intention in mind. As she fell the heiress looked to the glyph, seeing it quickly grow to a blinding brightness. It seemed to hit its peak right as the four of them collided with the ground.

And then the glyph exploded.

Ruby shielded them both with her cloak as a brilliant pillar of light erupted from the courtyard. The shockwave of force rolled through the heiress, and she could hear the shattering of nearby glass and cracking of trees. As soon as it all started, the eruption of light ended, leaving only dust and smoke lingering behind.

"*Cough* Dust Weiss, you said that this was going to be easy!" Weiss heard Yang yell out. For some reason it sounded like it was coming from the courtyard, but the heiress assumed she had probably gotten sucked in somehow. Even stranger was the sudden deepening in tone of the brawler's voice, though Weiss was willing to chalk that up to the smoke or whatever was in the air.

"Well it worked didn't it? We're back, just like I said we would be." Weiss's own retort froze in her throat. That…that was her voice? But she hadn't said anything, and it sounded like it came from the courtyard as well. It was still a little…older than hers, but the heiress would recognize her own voice anywhere. What the Dust was going on?

"Yang, give Weiss some credit. Unless we all died and went to heaven, it looks the jump was successful." Now that sounded just like Blake, which was even odder. Weiss could clearly see Blake's boots behind the crimson girl on top of her. The shock of yellow hair underneath confirmed Yang was right next them as well, not across the courtyard.

"We most certainly did not die! Nothing went wrong, I've done the math and the glyph construction was sound!" Now that was just plain eerie. If Weiss had any doubts that voice was hers, those were put to rest.

"Weiss is right, it worked. We're back." Weiss felt her breath hitch once again. That voice was gravelly and rough, as well as being much deeper than normal. But it also sounded younger and more familiar than she would have guessed. It sounded like…

"Ruby?"

* * *

Ruby Rose tried to shake off the wooziness from the explosion as she got up. She couldn't see much with all the smoke and Dust in the air, and took everything she had not to sneeze. The last thing she wanted to do is blow everything up again! She really didn't need Weiss to be any angrier than she probably was. Ruby figured having your own Semblance backfire on you was probably not the most fun thing.

"Ruby?"

The reaper heard Weiss beneath her, only just realizing the situation they were in. Ruby was basically straddling the white-haired girl, hands next to either shoulder as she gazed directly at the heiress' face. When Weiss turned back their eyes met, piercing blue meeting shining silver. Ruby felt her stomach flip a few times before she shot to a standing position, trying her best not to look too embarrassed. "Ohmygosh, Weiss I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tackle you, but there was the explosion, and I was really worried so I tackled you, even though I didn't mean to, and I know you don't like to be touched like that, and…" Ruby felt herself start to babble, a bad habit she couldn't always get away from.

"Ruby, its…fine." Weiss cut her off abruptly. "Do you think you could help me up?" Ruby started before looking back to her partner. She swore that she could see a light pink dusting the heiress' cheeks. _Oh man, she must be really upset if she's already red in the face. Unless she's…no, bad Ruby, she doesn't like you like that. Your just friends, easy enough! Now help her up already!_

Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand as she helped lift her to her feet. "Oh my Dust, I forgot how cute you two were back then!" Ruby froze with embarrassment, hearing her sister's voice from the courtyard. "Yes, you were both adorably naïve, weren't you?" That sounded like Blake, though it also sounded older?

"We were all young once you know. I distinctly remember finding you two in some rather compromising positions back then as well." That…that was Weiss? But, like an older Weiss or something? Ruby looked back to her partner on her right, who seemed just as confused as she was. "Weiss, we don't have time for this, we have to get going now." Ruby froze.

That was her. It was an older, more mature voice, but it still sounded like her, deep down.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" Ruby turned and saw Blake and Yang standing further to her right. Yang's proclamation was enforced by the activation of Ember Celica, the gauntlets transformed and at the ready. _Wait a moment, if we're all over here, and not talking in the courtyard, then who…_

Ruby turned and saw four figures standing in the middle of the courtyard directly across from her team. It was almost like looking into a funhouse mirror of sorts. Each person was lined up with their duplicate, only they were oddly different in many subtle ways…and a few not so subtle as well.

Across from Yang stood a blond woman, standing nearly a head taller than her already tall sister. Her hair was pulled into a simple ponytail with a black bow behind her, though with the way it flared out it seemed barely contained at best. The golden locks were shorter too, only going just below the woman's shoulder blades. The blonde wore a bright yellow shirt and a similar unbuttoned duster jacket to Yang's, though unlike her sister the combo actually covered her stomach as well as her ample chest. Yang's burning heart emblem was stitched over her right breast in black, which Ruby found very odd. She wore brown cargo shorts, not unlike her father's, which went down to her knees, various pockets laden with unknown items. Her ensemble was completed by a pair of brown knee-high boots. What stood out more than anything though was the black cybernetic arm with gold highlights cocked against her hip. Even with that, the woman exuded charm, confidence, and more than anything else, **power**. It was like standing near an inferno, such was the extent of the Aura rolling off the woman's very being.

If the blonde was like a flame, then the woman to her right was like a shadow, barely even noticeable unless you were looking right at her. As far as height goes, she was about half a head shorter than the blonde. The raven-haired Faunus stood no less proudly, though the way her hair nearly covered her right eye and clung to her shoulders contrasted with that. Atop her head sat a single cat ear on the left, though Ruby swore she could see a stump on the right to match. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a single white strip going from her right shoulder to the left side of her waist. Blake's emblem was present as well, emblazoned in yellow over her left breast. She wore a pair of black pants with white vertical stripes going down the sides, ending in a pair of heeled black boots. She had a white belt on, the back of which held a large sheath and sword that looked oddly like Gambol Shroud. The handle looked different though, and there was no sight of the pistol that it normally transformed into. Her amber eyes seemed to pierce right through anything they saw, and the soft yet strong gaze she held worried Ruby somewhat.

As if to compliment the very dark character she just saw, the next person down the row was clothed in brilliant white and blue. Ruby could clearly see the resemblance to her partner, as even their bolero jackets matched, white on the outside while lined red within. Her hair was platinum white and was pulled to the right in an off-center ponytail, though no tiara held it in place. She also wore a white shirt that cut a few inches above her breasts. Instead of a combat skirt, however, the woman wore a light-blue dress bottom that reached a few inches above her ankles. Weiss's emblem was shown in red over the right side, while the left side was opened in a slit. Through the slit, Ruby could see her left leg was in fact a cybernetic replacement from the upper thigh down, white with red highlights around the joints. She wore boots with high heels, though even then she was still the shortest of the group, just barely below the raven-haired girl in height. A rapier very similar to Myrtenaster hung off the left side of her belt next to a few pouches. The blade was longer however, and Ruby swore the Dust cycler had two unique spinners, one on top of the other.

Finally, Ruby took in the last of the four woman and swore she was looking at herself, only older. Black hair with crimson tips was tied into a ponytail that was draped across her right shoulder, as she stood at about the same height as the raven-haired woman. She wore a black, long-sleeved and collared shirt not unlike Ruby's own. There was even a leather corset of black and red as well, though it went much higher to cover the woman's much more…developed assets. A bandolier crossed over her shoulder and came to meet her belt at the left side, the both of which were covered in silver bullets of a very large caliber. Below the belt was a black combat skirt that went below her knees, the bottom lined with red. Black leggings covered what black and red combat boots could not. A red, tattered cloak flowed from the woman's shoulders, held in place by two very familiar cross pins. Nestled in a holster on the back of her waist was a black and red piece of machinery that looked folded up, reminding Ruby of Crescent Rose. Most striking of all though was the woman's face. A large, worn black eyepatch covered the area where the lady's right eye should have been, Ruby's own rose emblem stitched in white just over the socket. Its partner on the left was still whole, though instead of Ruby's own shining silver there was only a sharp, metallic gray staring back at her.

Ruby took a moment to process what she was seeing. For all intents and purposes, it looked as though an older version of her team had just popped up out of nowhere, right in front of them. Which was crazy. Ruby had read a few stories and tales that had time-travel in them, but that's what they were, stories. A glance to her teammates confirmed that she was not insane, as they clearly were looking at the same thing. Yang was looking much less aggressive and much more confused as she took in her counterpart, though she was clearly paying the most attention to the metallic version of her own right arm. Blake was taking in each person with great detail, not unlike Ruby how had.

Weiss was just frozen, standing stock still in shock. She would do this whenever she was confused and couldn't find the answer to her question. Ruby found it very cute whenever the heiress would do this, since she was usually such a smarty-pants and _AH no bad Ruby, we're focusing here! Pay attention to the crazy stuff in front of you and think about how pretty Weiss is later!_

Upon once again re-focusing, Ruby realized that they had all been standing there in complete silence for a few minutes now. The smoke and Dust had all cleared by now and she could easily see that everyone was starting to shift uncomfortably. It seemed nobody wanted to start talking first.

Well, if they all wanted to be scaredy-pants then she would have to break the ice! "Uh, hi there! How are you all doing? Did you guys have a nice trip? I mean, uh, maybe trip isn't the best word since you kind of, well, exploded your way here. Unless that was intentional, which I guess would be cool too. Right, yeah, we're Team RWBY! I-I mean, you probably already knew that, seeing as you guys are us, I think. Unless you're not us, which would be, uh, awkward, hehe." Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and gave her best smile.

A moment passed as the seven other people in the courtyard all looked at her. Silence reigned, until both the blonde and raven-haired women exploded into laughter. Even the white-haired woman failed to stifle a rather loud set of giggles in response. The crimsonette simply brought her hand to her face as she shook her head. "Oh Dust, Rubes, I forgot how ridiculously awkward you were back then, like, pfft-HAHAHAHAHA." The blonde lady managed to get out between laughs before having to lean on the Faunus for support.

Both Ruby and the crimson-cloaked woman turned to look at her before looking at each other in confusion. "Alright, yeah, this isn't going to work. Team RWBY, codenames until further notice." The woman in red stated.

"Team RWBY? What? Who the hell are you guys?" Younger Yang yelled out. Ruby realized that, even if she came to terms with…whatever this was, her team was obviously having a bit more trouble doing the same.

The blonde woman blinked for a moment before a big grin cut across her face. "Oh boy, Red, can we do introductions? I've been thinking of what I would say for ages!" A quick frown appeared. "Oh, wait, should we talk about…you know?" The blonde pointed between herself and the Faunus, then between the other two.

The cloaked woman, who Ruby realized was obviously Red, merely raised a single eyebrow. "Fine, we can introduce ourselves Yellow. As for 'that', it will be up to each of you I suppose."

The grin came back full force as the blonde turned to confront a very confused Yang. "Awesome! Alright, greetings kiddos! My name is Yang Xiao Long-Belladonna, codename Yellow, also known as the Sun Dragon, the Brawling Beauty, and the Warrior. Self-proclaimed strongest Huntress on Remnant, and nobody has proven me wrong yet!" Yang's jaw might as well have dropped through the floor as Yellow stood proudly, flexing her right bicep as the metal arm bent in at the elbow.

The raven-haired woman smirked. "Well, since we're doing it that way, my name is Blake Xiao Long-Belladonna. My codename is Black, though I'm also known as the Shadow, the Fang-Breaker, and the Thief. I'm the mistress of many masks, and few can claim to have seen who I truly am. Usually when it's too late, of course." Ruby had never seen Blake's eyes go so wide before, but given the circumstances it was very understandable.

The white-haired woman smiled sweetly at her teammates. "Wonderful. Very well then, my turn I suppose. I am Weiss Schnee-Rose, codename White. My other aliases include the General of the Frozen Army, the Impossible Duelist, and the Princess. To fight me is to fight thousands, as others often say." Weiss got even stiffer if that was possible, frantically looking over the woman as if this was some sort of prank.

Red turned to face Ruby without a hint of emotion. "I'm Ruby," a pause, earning a sudden glare from White, "Schnee-Rose, codename Red." She ended there, much to the confusion of Ruby herself. White rolled her eyes. "She's also known as the Crimson Reaper, the Wind Dressed in Roses, and the Huntress. They say if you see her it's already too late, as her scythe has found your heart and soul lacking." White supplied with a grin.

Ruby stared at Red. Part of it was in awe, as everything her future self spoke to the pure power of a Huntress, both in the way she stood and spoke. In a lot of ways, she was reminded of her Uncle Qrow. However there was one part that she wished she could not see.

Because in that single, steel eye, she could a lifetime of killing.

* * *

Red looked at her younger team. Despite her stoic outwards appearance, inside she was a mess of emotions. If it wasn't for the fact that she had to be strong for her own team Red probably would have been all over the four younger girls, gushing and making an embarrassment of herself.

Yang Xiao Long was everything she remembered. Bright lilac eyes, only just recently having reverted back from red, shown with surprise. She still had both gauntlets of Ember Celica, which hung off her wrists in their deactivated state. Her wild golden locks stretched all the way to her thighs, in great contrast with Yellow's much more tamed hairstyle. Most of all, her arms were both still there, having not yet faced the wrath of the Butcher Bull.

Taking a look a Blake Belladonna, Red was reminded of just how much somebody could change. Everything, from the bow on her head to the guarded look in her eyes, spoke of caution. Unlike Black, who was much more open after so many years, Blake was clearly still worried about the thoughts of others. Underneath that bow, Red was certain that two cat ears were intently focused on them, listening for anything to confirm whatever suspicions she still held. Even her weapon spoke of her youth, Gambol still whole and securely placed in Shroud.

Weiss Schnee was truly a blast from the past. The heiress was only just now recovering from the initial shock of her future team doing the impossible in front of her. She was still uptight, even in her stance, and regarded them all as levelly as she could, despite her shortness. Her legs were both clearly still there under her combat skirt, and the guilt Red felt upon seeing that forced her to look away. She could bet that White was giving her a concerned stare again but Red forced herself not to respond through years of practice.

Finally, she took a look at herself, the younger Ruby Rose. She was far…smaller than she remembered, being the very definition of petite. Crescent Rose hung from the back of her belt, looking so much larger on the young girl than Bloodied Rose did on herself. A small voice chided her in the back of her mind, reminding Red how much White hated that name. Red didn't care though, since it was still the most important reminder of what she had done. She knew Ruby could see it as well, as behind the awestruck stare she had, there was an aura of fear. That was good, because as naïve as she had been, Red was glad she could still recognize danger when she saw it.

After all, everyone was afraid of the Reaper.

Red gently chided herself. They'd all been standing there for a few minutes, wasting precious time that could have been used to do what they came here for. She couldn't really blame her team; after all, the nostalgia of the situation was likely a little overwhelming for them. But as the leader of Team RWBY, Red had duty to make sure that everyone was on target and pushing towards the goal.

Just as she went to say something, her thoughts were interrupted by sound of an opening door. Red's Semblance automatically kicked in as the world around her slowed to a crawl. She had learned, so very long ago, that her speed was not just the ability to move fast. She could think faster, feel faster, and react faster than any living thing on the planet. Often times that was the only thing that saved her team from certain death, though their injuries only reminded Red of her failures.

Quickly shaking those thoughts from her head, Red spun around to see the door from the nearby building being opened. She felt a powerful Aura coming through and she immediately went into her defensive mode. She dashed in front of the two teams while simultaneously extending Bloodied Rose to its full scythe form. Her Semblance even sped up the transformation sequence for her, as an elongated blade came forth in full glory. Both the top and bottom edges were serrated wickedly, and the hook on the other side was larger and sturdier as well. Most of the red highlights had been replaced with black, though parts holding the blade together still held their crimson hue. She brought the blade to bear, ready to strike the moment she saw the target.

Red nearly stumbled over her own two feet when Glynda Goodwitch walked through the door.

"What is going on here? I heard an explosion and…" Glynda started her tirade only to pause as she took in the rather strange sight. Red was sure everyone behind her was probably still stunned as well. Well maybe not her team, as if she had said the word Red was sure they would have cratered the building without a second thought.

Sighing, she dropped Bloodied Rose from its ready position, briefly turning around to make sure her team(s) were okay and not primed to accidently kill the headmistress of Beacon. White, Black, and Yellow seemed alright, though White gave a concerned glance to her right. Red looked over and saw the young Team RWBY looking pale as ghosts. In particular, Ruby looked the most distraught as she stared at Red. Well not at Red, but at her scythe as she came to realize. Looking down, the older leader suddenly knew what was going on. "Oh Oum dammit all." She softly cursed. It had been so long since she had gotten a chance to clean her scythe and she had completely forgotten how…poorly this would likely be received.

For, just like its namesake, Bloodied Rose was still covered in blood.

* * *

White sighed. She knew this was going to happen eventually, but she had really hoped it would be after her team had a chance to…talk things over with their younger selves. After all, being told you were a killer, even if for the right reasons, usually didn't sit well with people. White looked upon the young Team RWBY, still shocked from the sudden revelation. If they'd had any questions about the titles in the introductions, they had clearly been answered.

White met eyes with Red, who looked away sharply before quickly sheathing Crescent Rose. White knew that Red still felt…guilty over her leg. White had tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault but Red wouldn't listen, even going so far as to try renaming her weapon. The former heiress refused to call it that stupid name, as that would be tantamount to admitting the reaper was right. _Which she isn't, the stubborn dolt._

Taking a deep breath, White walked over to her younger counterparts. Ruby was, obviously, still in shock over the revelation. Weiss, while also clearly concerned, was now staring at her younger leader, as if trying to reconcile what she saw with who she knew. Blake's mouth was set in a line, no doubt remembering sights very similar to this in the White Fang. Yang looked apocalyptic, as if enraged by the mere thought that someone would try and call her younger sister a killer.

Kneeling down, White placed a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder. The young leader started before turning to look at her. White could see tears beginning to form in her big, silver eyes. "Shh, it's okay. It's going to be alright, I'm here." White said in as motherly a tone as possibly. "We'll talk about this later, okay? I'll be here for you." White pulled the young Ruby into a short hug, calming the girl down somewhat. She could feel her younger self looking on as well, likely in confusion, though of which kind might still be up to interpretation.

Standing up, White gave Ruby a sweet smile before turning and walking over to her own partner. Red still refused to meet her eyes, opting to look at her feet instead. "Honey, it's okay, I'm not upset." She cooed softly, placing a hand on the crimson girl's cheek as she gently forced their gazes to meet. She wasn't mad, truly, as it wasn't the kind of mistake most people would ever think about anyways.

"…your leg…" Red tried to look away again, but White wouldn't let her.

"Is not your fault. I don't know what it will take to convince you of this, but I will keep saying it until you believe me!" White stated with more force. She was very close to Red now, enough that she could feel the stares of their younger selves. Their intimate moment was interrupted however by the sound of someone clearing their throat. White looked over and saw Glynda with a hand to her mouth, the likely culprit.

"This is all very well and good, but I'm going to need you to tell me who you are and what you want before…escort you off of the premises." Her grip on the riding crop tightened as Yellow snorted a laugh. White looked to Red, who merely nodded back. The Reaper might have been their leader, but the Heiress had always been the better spokesperson.

"Hello Ms. Goodwitch, I am Weiss Schnee-Rose of Team RWBY. The rest of the team is here as you can likely infer as well." The blonde witch only nodded tensely in response. "We have…well, we have traveled through time to get here and we seek to speak with Ozpin." White felt her partner stiffen, her face contorting into a look of disgust. The former heiress grabbed her hand for support, calming the reaper down somewhat.

"On the off-chance that I could even believe what you have just said, what could you possibly want to speak with Headmaster about?" Glynda asked stiffly, still watching them warily. White looked back to Red, who once again nodded in approval.

"We seek to save Amber and win your war."

* * *

 **Well how about them apples? Time-traveled apples no less!**

 **So I initially had another time-travel story which I wanted to write called Time Falls Like Snowflakes. Problem was, I took so long to even consider the next chapter of it that I kinda...lost the will to write it. Which sucks.**

 **Luckily, I was struck with the inspiration for this, which does share a few things with the other story (glyph-based time travel for starters). Maybe one day I'll return to Time Falls Like Snowflakes, if only to rewrite the first chapter to be less edgey.**

 **As far as updates go, I make no promises on a guaranteed timeframe. Work and video games ruin any plans I make for that so I'm just not gonna make promises I won't keep. I've already started writing the next chapter of this though, so hopefully it won't be too long.**

 **Anyways, please favorite, follow, and review, as it's always appreciated. I'll see you all for Chapter 2.**


End file.
